


professor o'deorain

by drugstoreperfume



Series: a non-chronological recollection of angela ziegler and professor o'deorain [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lecturer!Moira, Masters/PhD student!Mercy, brief mentions of previous sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugstoreperfume/pseuds/drugstoreperfume
Summary: Angela and her favourite genetics professor have a thing. Personal arrangements. Angela doesn't see why that has to affect her grades, especially when Helen managed to get the only A in the class with some kind of genetically modified hamster of all things - anyway, Angela has a bone to pick with Professor O'Deorain.





	professor o'deorain

“Moira –“

“Professor O’Deorian.”

Angela took in a long breath. “Professor – Professor O’Deorian,” she repeated with resignation. “If we could be professional about this –“

Moira – because after _that night_ she couldn’t ever be Professor O’Deorian again – whipped around, hand tense around a too-full mug of coffee. “Professional about _what_ , Angela?”

Angela recoiled from her acidic tone. “About the essay, Professor.”

At this, Moira turned her body to face Angela at last. “The essay,” she echoed.

Angela nodded, her previous irritation flaring up again. “The essay we were given back in class today.”

“I know which essay you mean,” said Moira, not without amusement.

“Do you really think that –“ Angela took a moment to compose herself. Trying again, she said, “After so many hours of work and research, I would have assumed that my work would have earned a higher grade.”

Now intrigued, Moira placed her coffee mug on the side table and leaned in towards her. She grabbed the corner of the essay, emerald green chrome nails shimmering under the harsh college lights, and hummed at the ‘B’ in the corner. “If I remember your work correctly, that seems about right.”

Angela bristled. “About right? Moi – Professor O’Deorain, I think it wildly inappropriate to mark me differently based on our more personal arrangements.”

“More personal arrangements,” Moira drawled back, smirking. “And you think this work is enough for a top grade? From _me_?”

Moira was indeed a hard marker, everyone knew that, but this didn’t soothe Angela any. “If _Helen_ gets a higher mark –“

“I knew it,” said Moira, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” snapped Angela, irritation visible now. “You gave her an A – the _only_ A – over some – some shit with a fucking hamster?”

Normally, Angela would have gotten a metaphorical slap over the wrist for her foul mouth, but after that night, she doubted Moira would say anything. She was right. “Her findings were very insightful. Groundbreaking, even,” Moira said.

“It’s a _hamster_.”

“And you think you deserve an A just because you have your boy to play with?”

Angela rocked back on her heels, looking up at her much taller professor with disdain. “My boy?” she asked.

Moira’s gaze was a challenge. “Your boy,” she affirmed, nails toying with a button on her sleeve.

“My _patient_.”

“Your project.”

Angered, Angela shoved her tense fists in her lab coat pockets. “This is not an undergraduate position, Professor O’Deorain. I have my own work. I have my own research. It is not up to you to determine how I perform that research.”

“But it is up to me to grade it,” said Moira, coming closer.

Angela cleared her throat, trying to stifle the pick-up in heart rate that Moira’s proximity caused. “Then grade it fairly. It is only the beginning. You should see the rate at which his nerves can – and how his body can sustain –“

“That really was an intelligent hamster.” Moira bit the inside of her lower lip to stifle a grin.

This was the last straw for Angela. “Moira.”

There was a moment where nobody moved. Moira looked at her, face wiped of amusement. Her red eye seemed to glow unnaturally, shadowed by eyelashes under the harsh lights. The slight shine to her skin after a long day reminded Angela of Moira’s frame, lithe and easy on sheets, almost glossy in moonlight, patterned with light rakings of hot, fluid-filled pathways across her skin like she was, at every inch, permeated with magic – with _science_. Angela was unable to keep her palms from sweating, her pale face heating up and flushing. This moment, this still moment, was so full Angela could hardly breath around it.

Finally, Moira ducked lower, body all line, and caught Angela’s jaw between long fingers. The sharp tips to her jewelled nails pressed softly into the skin under Angela’s ear. Her face gave almost nothing away, but there was some heat in her eyes that Angela could now recognise. “I did not change my grade based on our - what did you call it? - _personal arrangements_.” Her nail pressed harder for a moment, making Angela shiver, before loosening and soothing the indent with the smoother, flatter edge. “I gave you the mark you deserved.”

Indignation heated Angela, but the slow circling of Moira’s finger on her skin was fogging her mind. “Professor -”

“I know that you are used to being the prodigy, the genius, the straight-A angel of the science classroom, but it takes more than theoretical skill and a thorough essay on ethical analysis to impress me.” Moira smirked, entrancing Angela with the imprints of crows’ feet beside her glowing eyes. “I want you to _bend_ the rules.”

Breath catching in her throat, Angela managed to croak, “That’s not right, Professor O’Deorain.”

“Not right?”

“Not ethical.”

“Is this ethical?” Moira pressed her lips to the angle of Angela’s jaw, breath hot.

Angela didn’t bother to reply, arms winding around Moira. She rested her held essay on the expanse of Moira’s back; her other hand sank into red hair, pushing Moira’s lips harder against her neck in a silent request for teeth.

“You see, Angela, ethics get in the way sometimes.” Moira dragged her mouth softly along the sensitive skin of Angela’s neck in a mock-bite.

Angela wanted to protest, but the very blood in her veins was singing for more more _more_.

“Besides,” said Moira, “you were wrong.”

Moira pulled away from Angela, leaving her thrumming like a core with no wires. Hands empty, Angela took a deep breath and shot Moira a questioning look. “Wrong?”

Moira took the essay from Angela’s limp grip before turning to walk away. Raising the papers above her head, she said, “See me in my office tomorrow afternoon and I’ll go through the issues with you.” She turned and shot Angela one final smile, more genuine than her previous smirking grins. "It's promising, Ziegler, it really is. Not perfect yet, but we'll get there." Still smiling, she picked up her lukewarm cup of coffee and left.

Still stood in the empty college hallway, Angela listened for the click of Moira's heels on the hallway floor away from her, watched Moira’s claw tug the door to the staff room closed behind her. The hallway lights began to flicker, a sign that Angela wasn't meant to be there, was meant to have gone home hours ago. In Moira’s absence, her foggy mind recovered and began to whir. Going through papers with Moira was an addictive combination. At once, the thirst for knowledge, a known friend to Angela, mingled with the desire for her tutor and the hesitation and violating ethical guidelines. While Angela knew it wasn’t right – none of this was right – she couldn’t stop thinking about how she could help ‘her boy’ if she could only curve the rules a little. More than that, she couldn’t stop thinking about Professor O’Deorain.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fav au for them nd my fav ship but idk how to feel about this. I think it'll maybe feel more fleshed out to me when I add some more works to the series hmMm. please give me some feedback on how you feel about this dynamic - I have never written the two before, so are they in character? is the writing clunky? please let me know, dear readers. I'll add some more stuff to the series when I can (and when I think I can do it justice heh) so this doesn't feel so lonely
> 
> sorry for the long self-deprecating para at the end; thank u so so much for reading my favourite ladies!


End file.
